<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>missing spaces (where you fit) by mag003 (MMagpieMcCorkle)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809632">missing spaces (where you fit)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMagpieMcCorkle/pseuds/mag003'>mag003 (MMagpieMcCorkle)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, They Are Kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMagpieMcCorkle/pseuds/mag003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominic comes home from a holiday in Rhyl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael "Mike" Crew &amp; Dominic Swain, Michael "Mike" Crew/Dominic Swain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>missing spaces (where you fit)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>they are babie. also i am reposting from my rp blog and reposting on my writing sideblog bc i am in dominicmike brain mood tonight hwergh.</p>
<p>and yes this is short &lt;3 thank u</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coming home from Rhyl was a relief, no longer having to share so little space in a caravan with his sisters and brother with his parents only one thin wall away. Home is still the same, but with the blessing of his own bedroom and as much as he likes his siblings – loves them, of course, and enjoyed the moments of sleep squeezed between them all – he prefers his own space without them. For the lack of arguing, mostly.</p>
<p>Even better, though, he’ll be able to see Mike again; summer’s not that close to being over and there’ll be more time to just spend together. The matter of lightning guilt doesn’t even enter his mind yet.</p>
<p>It’s the furthest thing from his mind, his own… muddling of feelings mushed together. He’s fourteen, and Mum says his teenage years are gonna be a muddle and mess, a shifting period, and he knows that, yes. But the muddle, this particular muddle is… well, if it was just contained within him, if it didn’t concern a string between him and Mike, it’d be easier to figure out, or at least <em>ignore</em>. Yet the string twists, invisibly, curling Dominic’s insides with the sensation of butterflies, fleeting but always <em>surprising</em>.</p>
<p>A maybe-crush, in short. Almost definitely. A dream of a kiss isn’t strictly a friendship thing, is it? Maybe it’s just… maybe it’s just the shifting period of teenage years.</p>
<p>He’s more than a little scared of messing things up between him and Mike. He doesn’t expect Mike to like him back, really. Not like that.</p>
<p>When he’s finished re-packing and storing away his stuff, and free to go, all his maybe-thoughts and possibly-nots are swept away easily by the sight of Mike. Dominic can’t help the grin that takes over his face, and– he means, entirely, solely, to go for a hug, as tight as a vice and as grounding as the earth, but his brain, his stupid muddle in teenage shifting period brain, leans to <em>more</em>. Which, yeah! Dominic would love to if he wasn’t— stupid!</p>
<p>It’s a kiss. Of course. In the middle of Mike’s kitchen while his parents are elsewhere in the house, and Dominic hugs him tight and kisses him on the corner of his mouth. … Could he brush that off as a friendship thing? Oh fuck oh shit<span>—</span></p>
<p>“I’ve missed you,” he says, finally pulling back enough to look at Mike properly. Ish. He tries not to look at his face just in case. Dominic feels pink, still grinning.</p>
<p>Mike is quiet for a moment, then two, and Dominic’s heart is ready to just burst out of his chest of its own free will, before Mike speaks. “Missed you, too.”</p>
<p>There’s games to play inside, even on a hot sweltering day. Dominic doesn’t chance anything else. He doesn’t ask.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anyway seraf if u see this. hi &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>